


Fireworks - What Kind of World Awaits Us

by Laerinn



Category: Fireworks - Fandom, Fireworks Should We See It from the Side or the Bottom?, Skyrockets, Uchiage Hanabi Shita kara Miru ka Yoko kara Miru ka?, 下から見るか? 横から見るか?, 打ち上げ花火
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerinn/pseuds/Laerinn
Summary: What awaits the young eloping teenagers as they surface in their new reality?





	Fireworks - What Kind of World Awaits Us

Work to come.


End file.
